disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck/Gallery
Images of Donald Duck. Stock art 117832a.jpg Donald Duck.png Donald-duck.gif Dd-1.png|Donald throwing his trademark temper tantrum Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-8cdbc6ed.png Mickeysmousetracks.png Donald.gif AngryDonaldDuck.png Disneys donald duck-1062.jpg Gangbord.gif Animation﻿ and comics Spirit 43 - Average Donald Duck Title card - títol.jpg|The title card of a Donald Duck short film; the design is typical of those used in Disney shorts during the studio's partnership with RKO Radio Pictures (1937-1954) Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg|Donald in The Band Concert Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg|Donald in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree3043.jpg|Donald in Fun and Fancy Free 800px-Twiceuponaxmas_433.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj2.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse lyonsmouseworks03.jpg|Donald in Mickey Mouse Works Icerasaludosamigos1931.jpg|Donald meets José (Saludos Amigos) Icerathreecaballeros2296.jpg|Donald and Joe meet Panchito (The Three Caballeros) Samba.jpg|Donald with the Aracuan Bird in the Blame it On the Samba segment of Melody Time File:Donald_w_Disney_princesses.png|Donald with the Disney Princesses DisneyEnchantedPDVD_055.jpg|Donald in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Piano Duel.jpg|Donald vs. Daffy on piano dueling in Who Framed Roger Rabbit BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald in his guest spot on Bonkers Char 29641.jpg|Donald in The Prince and the Pauper King Donald Quack Pack.jpg|Donald in a king's outfit in the Quack Pack episode, Leader of the Quack Image 0002.jpg|Doanld in a devil costume in Mickey's House of Villains 79876925.jpg|Donald with Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas Mickeysmagicalchristmas-09.jpg|Donald attempting to mimic Mickey's debut appearance Donald confronts Mortimer.png|Donald standing up against Mortimer Mouse ScroogeWithLaunchpadAndDonald.jpg|Donald with Launchpad and Scrooge Large PHIL1.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6227670-1024-768.jpg|Artwork of Donald with Chip 'n' Dale Donald Duck.PNG|Donald's Yearbook Photo photo.jpg|Donald with Mickey in A Goofy Movie PlutosTale - King Donald and Queen Daisy.jpg|Donald as a King and Daisy as a Queen in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - King Donald.jpg|Donald as a king in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Cowboy Donald.jpg|Donald as a cowboy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 548px-GoofyBabysitter - Donald Duckling.jpg|Donald as a baby duckling in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Goofy Babysitter. Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) File:DonaldWoody.png|Donald as Woody Donald Buzz.jpg|Donald as Buzz Lightyear File:DonaldLGM.png|Donald as a Little Green Man File:DonaldAnt.png|Donald as Flik LITTERBUG title.jpg|Title card for The Litterbug. Donald-s-cousin-gus-poster.jpg|Donald with his cousin Gus Goose. Donaldv2-31.jpg|Donald with his original voice Clarence Nash 29507.jpg|Donald with an egg on his head, angry Shitley Temple The Auotgraph Hound.jpg|Donald meeting Shirley Temple in The Autograph Hound. Donald and Hercules.jpg|Donald with Hercules in the sports stadium. Donald and Hermes.jpg|Donald with the god Hermes. Donald and Mulan.jpg|Donald with Mulan. Donald getting chased.jpg|Donald getting chased by Nessus. Donald and Goofy Daisy.jpg 1999mikeymanias10503.jpg 1999mikeymanias21104.jpg Image 0170.jpg|Donald dressed as Jafar Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg Disney_Director_Scribner_Movie.jpg Donald Goose.png|Donald's Goose Family Reunion Donald’s Dinner Date.png|Donald’s Dinner Date Mickey and Donald.jpg|Mickey with Donald Donald’s Valentine Dollar.png|Donald’s Valentine Dollar Donald Duck dresses up like Buzz.png|Donald dressed as Buzz Lightyear (House of Mouse) Donald Duck Duck Pimples 1945 - YouTube5.jpg|Hennesy! Donald-Duck-in-The-Wise-Little-Hen-donald-duck-7495151-550-401.jpg|Donald Duck in his film debut The Wise Little Hen 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg File:Hypno-donald.png|Donald enticed by the thoughts of him owning Disney Donalds'Dynamite.jpg Donald tries to scare the Queen.png|Donald tries to scare the Queen ... but he fails.png|...but he fails Donald_scares.png|Donald scares ...but Beast bites back.png|...but Beast bites back and_Donald_runs.png|and Donald runs UUGH!.png|Donald tastes the poisoned apple pie Teddy Bear For Ducks.png|Awwww Fantasia 2000 Scene.png|Donald & Daisy reunite in Fantasia 2000. Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube2.jpg|Doanld with Sarah Jessica Parker in Electric Holiday Song-BestChristmasOfAll.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg steak donald.jpg donald pie.jpg SorcererDonald HoM.png|Donald attempts to mimic Sorcerer Mickey Donald and Captain Hook.png Doanldbabyhercules.jpg|donald with baby hercules Donaldnalasimba.jpg|donald with simba & nala Dalmatiansdonald.jpg|donald & the dalmatian puppies Donaldwart.jpg|donald with Arthur Pendragon F2000 97.png F2000 98.png F2000 99.png F2000 102.png Skeleton Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck as a Skeleton Pirate MushuvsdonaldHOM.jpg|donald duck with Mushu from mulan at the house of mouse June9th.png|Donald's page in the Disneystrology book Donald sports.jpg Dennis the duck.jpg Donald and Bird.jpg Wants to Fly.jpg Dinner.jpg Alliance.jpg 140910.jpg 148390.jpg 148428.jpg 0800251abec7fc0f4da9be6bd7a4d116UJyRKf4G.jpg 148437.jpg halloweenmickeydonald.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-11h28m41s156.jpg|Donald's feet TwoDonalds.jpg House of Duck.png 1999mikeymanias20902.jpg 2001tousenboites10701.jpg 1999mikeymanias10204.jpg 1999mikeymanias10104.jpg 1999mikeymanias20202.jpg 2001tousenboites10201.jpg DonaldAndTheBigNut.jpg BirdBrainedDonald.jpg 1999mikeymanias10402.jpg Tumblr m6nga0YCg31r3jmn6o1 500.png|Donald's crazy eyes Better say something mickey.jpg Disney-vets-day.jpg Donald Duck - temper.png Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.png DonaldOnPhone.jpg Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Donald daisy chinese restaurant.gif PDVD 314.jpg|Evil Donald Bellboy Donald 5.jpg|Evil Donald again 28898.jpg Tumblr m3vngrjFwE1qhcrb0o1 500.jpg|Donald with a Mickey hand puppet Donald and ronald.jpg TheAngryVillagerPeople-HouseofMouse.png fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg|"Shut up!" Bum.jpg Trecaballeros.png PanchitoDonaldWK.jpg CaballerosFMInk2.jpg CaballerosFMInk3.jpg CaballerosFMInk.jpg CaballerosFM4.jpg CaballerosFM1.jpg CaballerosFM3.jpg CaballerosFM2.jpg ElCaballerosMB.jpeg Ml37pop1.jpg Ml38pop1.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2765.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2759.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2588.jpg Daisy & DonaldQuackpack.png Huey, Dewey and Louie03.png DonaldDuck 2013.jpg|Donald wearing Mickey's clothes in the Mickey Mouse short "No Service" Disney channel 2013 mickey mouse.jpg Song-DisneyAfternoonTheme.jpg|Donald tries to steal the spotlight in The Disney Afternoon opening sequence. 131597_0235_ful.jpg PeterPan&Donald-DonaldWantsToFly.png bandicam 2013-06-22 14-46-49-525.jpg bandicam 2013-06-22 14-02-09-545.jpg bandicam 2013-06-22 13-53-23-149.jpg Donaldboys.jpg Donaldhug.jpg DonaldOffToNavy.jpg DonaldScroogeLaunchpad.jpg dd17.jpg ClockCleaners1.jpg celqp_01.jpg disney_donald_duck.jpg Yaya&donald.jpg|Donald with Yaya. Mickey-Mouse-0.jpg|Donald naked, much to Mickey's delight Donald4-30.jpg Tumblr mkp2psMQVS1r3jmn6o1 500.png DonaldMMWIntro.jpg|Donald in the Mickey Mouse Works intro Donald14.jpg|Donald's sailor hat twirling around Carwashers.jpg|Donald wearing Goofy's hat Tumblr m6ngw4M1vx1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr m8kccj6Ha91r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr lyc8lxuiNi1qfrosdo1 500.png IMG 0399.PNG IMG 0401.PNG IMG 0403.PNG IMG 0404.PNG 118976699 640.jpg Com magix.jpg Mickeys magix 2.jpg Mickeys magix.jpg DonaldBacchusJacchus.png donaldquackpack01.png donaldquackpack02.png DonaldTimothyDumbo.png 48373673.jpg 471911-vlcsnap 01144.jpg 448799-vlcsnap 00003.jpg 448805-vlcsnap_00016.jpg 448806-vlcsnap_00019.jpg 448908-vlcsnap_00271.jpg 448910-vlcsnap_00273.jpg 471912-vlcsnap_01145.jpg Bombenstimmung angeln.JPG Bowling.JPG Mickey-Short StayinCool 16.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 11.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 10.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 9.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 8.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 3.jpg Look of panic by swarlock64-d6ef52v.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 26.jpg Mmwlogo2.jpg Organ1.jpg Failedfo.jpg Mouseworks6.jpg 10498959 1.jpg|A stylized Donald and Pete in a 1950s car commercial DONALD~15.jpg|Donald dressed as Alice in Donald in Mathmagic Land. DONALD~16.jpg DONALD~14.jpg DONALD~13.jpg DONALD~12.jpg DONALD1.jpg 134726.jpg Img3211.jpg Img3210.jpg Img3209.jpg Donald&Scrooge01.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg Cargang.jpg Donald come on lets go.jpg Donaldmeat.jpg Maddon.jpg Whew.jpg Ooo.jpg Awww moment.jpg Goofheads.jpg Groupmadatdonald.jpg Group relieved.jpg Group.jpg Daisy picture.jpg Paintfight.jpg Whistledon.jpg Daisypic.jpg Donalddaisyatpark.jpg Doncartoon.jpg Chasingdonald.jpg Mickdongoof.jpg DDJCmt.jpg Donald-Cinnamon.jpg YoungerDonald.jpg|A de-aged Donald from "Can't Take a Yolk". 1961-insidedonald-02.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake hypnotizing Donald 1961-insidedonald-04.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg 1960-thisis-02.jpg 1960-thisis-03.jpg 1960-thisis-08.jpg 1960-thisis-09.jpg 1960-thisis-10.jpg Donald pleaded.jpg 0dac03ca6-1.jpg Donaldv2-03.jpg Tumblr m8kbuuKykm1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr lz591jyltP1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr m3kbo6Kacv1r3jmn6o1 500.png Donald pleading daisy.jpg Tumblr m3kbffsovw1r3jmn6o1 500.png 3DONALD1.jpg QuackPack.jpg Quackcast.jpg Villanova04.png Villanova03.png Villanova02.png Villanova19.png Villanova18.png Villanova17.png Villanova16.png Villanova15.png Villanova14.png Villanova13.png Villanova25.png Villanova24.png Villanova23.png Villanova39.png 3988152038 a9234e85e4.jpg DonaldJoseTwoHappyAmigos.jpg 2948606 2NB0Z10FA.jpg DONALDDUCKANDJOSECAREOCAalonemedres.jpg Donaldjosenewspaperphoto.jpg 1960-amigos-3.jpg 1960-amigos-2.jpg Admiral Grimmitz06.jpg Admiral Grimmitz01.jpg Video games Kingdom Hearts series Renders Donald_KHII.png|Donald in the Kingdom Hearts series Donald_KH.png|Donald in Kingdom Hearts Donald_(Original_outfit)_KH.png|Donald wearing his traditional clothes in Kingdom Hearts Donald_(Battle)_KHII.png|Donald's attacking pose in Kingdom Hearts II Donald Duck KHREC.png|Donald at Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts Donald_KHBBS.png|Donald in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Donald_AT_KHII.png|Donald as a Squid in Kingdom Hearts. Donald_HT_KHII.png|Donald Duck as a mummy in Kingdom Hearts. Donald_TR_KHII.png|Retro-Donald in Kingdom Hearts II. Donald_PL_KHII.png|Donald as a tropical bird in Kingdom Hearts II. Donald_SP_KHII.png|Data Donald in Kingdom Hearts II. Musketeer Donald.png|Musketeer Donald in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Donald_CT_KHIIFM.png Donald_Duck_KHIII.png Sprites DL_DonaldAvatar1.png|Donald's Sprite (Magician BBS) DL_DonaldAvatar2.png|Donald's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Donald_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Donald_AT_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (Squid KH) Sprite_Donald_HT_KH.png|Donald's Sprite (Mummy KH) Sprite_Donald_N.png|Donald's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Donald_HT.png|Donald's Sprite (Mummy KHII) Sprite_Donald_TR.png|Donald's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Donald_PL.png|Donald's Sprite (Bird KHII) Sprite_Donald_SP.png|Donald's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Donald_CT.png|Donald's Sprite (Snowman KHIIFM) Donald_Duck_(card).png|Donald Duck card Donald_Duck_(Halloween_Town)_(card).png|Donald Duck card (Halloween Town) Donald Save Face.png|Donald's Save Face Donald Save Face KHREC.png|Donald's Save Face in Re:Coded Artwork Kh 201301 01 1280 992.jpg Donald_(Mummy_Form)_(Art).png Donald-_Squid_Form_(Art)_KHI.png Donald-_Normal_Outfit_(Art)_KHI.png Donald_(Art).png Sora, Donald and Goofy (Art) KHI.png Donald_(Bird_Form)_(Art).png Donald_(Data_Form)_(Art).png 503145.jpg 286472.jpg Rest (Day) (Art).png 05 opening artwork 992.jpg Two Sides.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded artwork05.png Donald02_KH.png KH2 Artwork05.png KH2 Artwork22.png KH2 Artwork12.png Cover CoM.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Boxart.png Kh 201212 01 1024 992.jpg Promo Art KHHD.png Kh 201209 01 1920 992.jpg Kh 201208 01 1024 992.jpg Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Promotional Art 01 KHII.png Heart (Art).png Kh 201302 01 1920.jpg Wallpaper1303 KHHD04.jpg Kh 201303 01 1024 992.jpg Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Promotional CG KHHD.png Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Kh 201306 01 1024.jpg SoraDonaldGoofyKHIII.png|Artwork of Donald for Kingdom Hearts III Screenshots Donald Sleeping.jpg|Donald sleeping in Kingdom Hearts II. KHII Mickey, Donald, Goofy.png|Donald with Mickey and Goofy at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Mickey-012 992.jpg Musketeers-641860 20120523 screen008.jpg Mickey and friends - 087 992.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg 915410 20040901 screen002 992.jpg|Donald getting hugged by Belle 640px-Ending 03 KHII.png Reunion_KHII.png|Donald reunites with Mickey in Kingdom hearts II 915410 20040924 screen007 992.jpg Gsdx 20110616233325 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110917031816 550x413.jpg Donald,goufy,ventus.png|Donald with Goofy and Ventus Lea DDD.jpeg My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png 640px-When Sleeping Memories Awaken 01 KHRECOM.png The Truth About Ansem 01 KHII.png An Awakening Voice 01 KHII.png Master Yen Sid 01 KHII.png I'm Pete 01 KHII.png A Connecting Dream 09 KHII.png KH Cup trophy.jpg Screenshot20 KHreCOM.jpg The Message Left Behind 01 KHII.png|Donald tasting sea-salt ice cream. Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories 26.PNG|Donald in the opening sceane of kingdom hearts chain of memories KH FM 04.jpg KHReCoM 04.jpg Atlantica-sora-donald-and-goofy-9919543-576-432.jpg 12 HD 1.5 Remix.png 15_HD_1.5_Remix.png 09 HD 1.5 Remix.png Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories all.PNG Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories donald mad.PNG Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories donald mouth open.PNG Other video games D 790screen002.jpg|Donald in the Disney Sports series _-Disney-Sports-Football-Donald.jpg|Donald in Disney Sports Football _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Donald.jpg|Donald in Disney Sports Skateboarding Dsnposter.jpg _-Disney-Sports-Football-GameCube-_.jpg Donald donalds dock.jpg|Donald in Toontown Online 344px-Animatronic_Donald.png|Animatronic Donald from Epic Mickey Donaldepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Donald in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Lucky_Dime_Caper_Starring_Donald_Duck_screenshot.png|Donald in The Lucky Dime Caper DONALD~1.jpg|Donald in Mickey Saves the Day World_Of_Illusion-forest.jpg|Donald and Mickey in World of Illusion image_kinect_disneyland_adventures-16784-2317_0020.jpg|Donald meet and greet in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Char 37632 thumb.jpg|Donald in Disney Golf 190px-91223 DinseyUniverseDonald 72DPI jpg jpgcopy normal.jpg|Donald Duck, Disney Universe em2-daisy-donald-and-goofy.jpg Animatronic_Donald_mad.jpg Animatronic donald concept art.jpg|Concept art of Animatronic Donald 34587-quackshot-starring-donald-duck-genesis-screenshot-duckburgs.gif|Donald in QuackShot 148969-disney-s-magical-quest-3-starring-mickey-donald-snes-screenshot.png|Donald in Disney's Magical Quest 3 Pk-gc-3.png|Donald in PK: Out of the Shadows animatronic_donald_pose_by_luigimariogmod-d5muymt.png Pete-bossbattle.jpg|Mickey and Donald vs. Pete in World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Quackshot-ShereKhan.png|Donald vs. Shere Khan in Quackshot Disney Parks and other live appearances 3493937617_f437659bd4_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (Pre-2011) 5676087254_2b85d8b02b_b.jpg|Donald in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 2345587100 4cc9a16740.jpg|Donald with Daisy 2608859185 5f9ae2633d m.jpg|Donald with Pluto 3471829063 5a2271963d b.jpg|Donald in SpectroMagic 95726819.jpg|Donald in Disney On Ice 5336243986 c1fa890cec b.jpg|Donald with his nephews 3008497946 045402e858.jpg|Donald in Playhouse Disney Live! Paja-patak-vr.jpg|Donald earns his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 2481337610_3e465209e5_b.jpg|Donald with Goofy WDC04001.jpg|Donald on board the Disney Cruise Line Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World 3339880945 6b0830cd2d.jpg|Donald in It's A Small World donald-duck-disney-s.jpg|Donald at Disney California Advenure KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg DonaldDuckinDisneylandFun.jpg|Donald in Disneyland Fun DonaldDuckasGhost.jpg|Donald as a ghost Donald Duck in Toontown.jpg|Donald Duck in Toontown DonaldDuck.jpg|Donald Duck with Daisy Duck in the Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel image439.jpg|Donald Duck in a Magic Kingdom parade Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens.jpg|Donald Duck with Vanessa Hudgens in the World of Color premiere at Disney California Adventure Donald-Duck-pic.jpg 6100551990_cb92f2daa9.jpg|Donald Duck in American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. GolfDonaldCheckIn.png JWagnerMickey.jpg|Donald with Mickey, Goofy and Jack Wagner. Caballerodonaldpinata.jpg|Caballero Donald's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg|Donald with Panchito & Jose in the Mickey Mouse Revue. DonaldDuckinFrontierland.jpg|Donald Duck in Frontierland DonaldDuckinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Donald in Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade M&DSV.jpg|Donald with Daisy in Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage at Tokyo DisneySea. 5255183687 0b0d33ed46 z.jpg|Donald, Daisy, Duffy, Mickey, and Minnie in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). IMG 0205.jpg My Friend Duffy.jpg Minnie_Daisy.jpg IMG_2268.PNG|Donald Duck in the Spectromagic Parade 5110171481_f4b5a18f84_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 5175517818_106408cf2b_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Mousequerade Dance. 5206400033 258c30db15 z.jpg|Donald Duck, Duffy, and TippyBlue in Tokyo DisneySea's My Friend Duffy (Act 2). 6901823699_926ea427b8_z.jpg|Donald Duck, as he appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy for the park''s 5th anniversary celebrations. 5967031028_3cf2698940_z.jpg|Daisy and Donald in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5966940306_79ddc8f1fa_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 5243263062_fec5f645c3_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Kitchen Beat. Disney 2008 0559.JPG|Donald in a poster at the queue for Mickey's PhilharMagic. 5986611387_0f6f9f5d29_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Summer Oasis Splash. 5955316752_8e733eebcf_z.jpg|Donald Duck posing for a photo at the Saludos Amigos Greeting Dock at Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. 5649165739_2bc04abfc7_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. 5649169185_90d593becb_z.jpg|Mickey and Donald in Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony. Disney 2008 0566.JPG|Donald at the Mickey's PhilharMagic store. 4752375056_0e2b3c89e4_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. 4888302943_f5b8c73933_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. 5243440177_edcecced03_z.jpg|Donald Duck in Tokyo DisneySea's The Seven Lights of Christmas. Mickey's PhillarMagic.jpg|Donald in Mickey's PhilharMagic Darth Maul Star Wars Weekends.jpg|Donald Duck as Darth Maul 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg|Donald Duck as a Stormtrooper Michael-Eisner.jpg|Donald Duck with Michael Eisner. Tumblr mc6dw1Szfr1qeijmro1 1280.jpg 7 17 55 MickeyDonald.jpg|Donald walking down with Mickey during the opening of Fantasyland at Disneyland in 1955. The Three Caballeros Mexico Pavilion.jpg|The Three Caballeros found at the end of El Rio Del Tiempo in Mexico Pavilion at EPCOT Center. Wwow walt-ice opening-day 447.jpg 4372279485 be089e61cf m.jpg Merchandise 51tlIWR-GWL.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 200588.jpg 1261000441532.jpg 200118.jpg Donald Duck-toy.jpg 6372000440001.jpg Toybox2006330-04 1143702433.jpg ImagesCAHHHGG5.jpg|Grandma Duck and Donald Duck are young version Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat.jpg Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat Original.jpg Mickey Mouse and the best Neighbor.jpg Some Ducks Have All the Luck.jpg 1263047790004.jpg New York Yankees Donald.png San Francisco Giants Donald.jpg Detroit Tigers Donald.jpg Goldenbook-back.jpg Goldenbook.jpg Donald as Darth Maul Figurine.png|Donald as Darth Maul Donald Stormtrooper.jpg|Donald as a Stormtrooper Donald Duck Carbonite.jpg|Donald Duck as Han Solo Frozen in Carbonite Han solo Donald Duck.JPG tron red guard donald pin.JPG Donald Duck William Turner Figure.jpg Donald Duck William Turner DMC.jpg Donald Duck Han Solo Pin.JPG|Donald Duck as Han Solo Pin Donald Duck Fantasia 2000 Pin.jpeg Mickey Donald Goofy KH Pin.jpg KH Pin.jpg donald duck darth maul pin.JPG Darth Maul Donald Duck Quote Pin.JPG 10905828.jpg Donald Fantasia list pin.jpeg kh_donald.jpg plastic donald.jpg donald comic.jpg Sora Donald Goofy Pridelands Figureine.jpg donaldwobbler.jpg|a donald duck wobbler toy from kellogg's donaldpookaloo.png|donald pookaloo M06 992.jpg M05 992.jpg Donald Duck as Sam Flynn.jpeg|Donald Duck as Sam Flynn Hades Donald Duck.jpeg|Donald Duck as Hades Disneycharacterpins.png DLP - Star Wars Booster Pack 2012 - Donald as Han Solo ONLY.jpeg DLR - Year of a Million Dreams 2008 Collection - Daisy Duck (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg WDW - I Conquered The World Pin Pursuit (Donald).jpeg Merlindonald.jpg WDW - Artist Choice 2000 Mickey&friendsearhats.png donaldcupcake.jpg donald daisy wedding 2000.png donaldunclesam.jpg donaldshat.jpg navydonald.jpg donaldtoondisneylogo.jpg Welcomefamilypin.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg donald as goofy.jpg donaldcocacola.jpg firefighterdonald.jpg|donald duck as a firefighter 400px-Donaldduckboxingclub.jpg Donaldaswoody.jpg|Donald Duck as Woody donaldmickeyhalloweencostume2000.png|donald as Mickey Mouse firefighterducks.jpg Il fullxfull.47238508.jpg Il fullxfull.47238887.jpg Il fullxfull.47238742.jpg Donaldasichabodridingichabodshorseonacarousel.jpg|donald as Ichabod Crane Donald duck on mustang.jpg Donald Duck in Grauman's Chinese Theatre.jpg Dd daisy svalentinesdaymove.jpg Il fullxfull.292344596.jpg Il fullxfull.292344536.jpg Il fullxfull.292344494.jpg Little golden book back cover.jpg Little golden book back cover 2.jpg DCL - Pirates of Castaway Cay Event 'Pirates Find Treasure' Frame Set (Goofy and Donald Duck Only).jpeg Diver Donald.jpg|Diver Donald FunkoPopDisSonaldDuck.jpg Img mickeyandco.jpg 6804055940737.jpg|Donald as Goofy Il fullxfull.209017125.jpg Pin47951th200.jpg|Donald as Jafar Donald Duck as Aladdin Pin - D23.jpeg Donald Darth Maul Plush.png Donald Japanese Keychain.jpg 1312992547 237753648 3-walt-disney-story-land-Tijuana.jpg Fun and Fancy Free video release poster.jpg 28014436.jpg 2432689354 5138e3584b.jpg D61-505 front.jpg Disneyvideoshophomefortheholidays.jpg MD&G Pin.JPG Miscellaneous 228491864 71bdcdef98.jpg|Donald Duck statue Donald-Duck-s-Star-on-the-Walk-of-Fame-donald-duck-7882050-400-387.jpg|Donald's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame 5347943229 e2f5959f7d.jpg|Artwork of Donald helping out with Disney California Adventure's expansion 2945092263 2a1c6c5ec5 z.jpg|Donald's signature 26-mmpvisuals-07.jpg|Donald's poster for Disneyland Paris 5028370795 007a887254 z.jpg|Donald at the All-Star Movies Resort 8613d495e232cae9f4e7f97be619c336.jpg|Donald Topiary philharmagic1_big.jpg|Donald unhappy with his role in a promotional picture for Mickey's PhilharMagic Fiestajpg-5ece0897e79aff73 large.jpg|Donald in front of the Palacio de Bellas Artes in Mexico City DL50C.jpg|Co-hosting "Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years" with Steve Martin. Oregon_Ducks_2.gif|Donald Duck as the mascot of the University of Oregon's sports teams Oregon Duck Mascot.jpg The Oregon Duck 2.jpg Acolr.gif Ocolr.gif Pcolr.gif Post-524-1182827121.jpg|World War II insignia DDWW2insignia.jpg DDWW2insignia2.jpg DDWW2insignia3.jpg ﻿ Category:Character galleries